NAND flash memory, as well as other types of non-volatile memory (“NVM”), is commonly used in electronic devices for mass storage. For example, consumer electronics such as portable media players often include flash memory to store music, videos, and other media. During use of these electronics, the file system can issue a read command that requests several relatively small “chunks” of data to be read from NVM. These data chunks may be distributed across the NVM and arranged in a read sequence that may not be amenable to efficient die level read operations. Accordingly, systems and methods for increasing efficiency of NVM operations are needed.